


Hallway

by olgaforoga



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drugs, F/M, Five never jumps, Klaus catches them in a hallway, Other Person Point Of View, Smut, they're all seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgaforoga/pseuds/olgaforoga
Summary: Klaus happens to find something interesting
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Hallway

Klaus can’t stand the stuffy crowds any longer, he needs to get out and smoke, needs to calm the nerves that won’t stop buzzing until he gets his next hit. He bumps into Ben on his way out of the sitting room and lets him know he’ll be gone before slipping out the doors, he sighs and undoes his tie and pulls off his domino mask he shoves it into his pocket before slinking off down the hallway to one of the many windows that he can hang out of and smoke in peace. Klaus walks until he hears a noise coming from the hallway that leads to the guest wing, a place where Reginald told all of his siblings not to go too. It was off limits. Klaus can’t help himself when he follows the sounds, the need to get high forgotten momentarily as he pokes his head around the corner and stops short.

Standing shoved against the wall is Vanya, her hands over her mouth as her head is tilted back, Klaus can’t believe what he’s seeing, under her skirt is none other than Five, Vanya’s leg propped over his shoulder. Holy shit! Since when was this a thing? Klaus of course knew about Luther and Allison, every knew about that and his own relationship with Diego was blooming quickly enough that it couldn’t be kept a secret for long but Vanya and Five? Klaus thought about it, you weren’t just close with someone like that without anything going on but he would never had actually thought it would lead anywhere what with Five’s constant boner for time travel and Vanya’s ‘keep to herself’ attitude that was forced upon her by dear old dad, who would absolutely have an aneurism if he saw what was going on between his best pupil and worst.

Klaus takes a shaky breath as he goes to walk away, they deserve their privacy after all and his fingers are itching even worse now. Klaus goes to turn away when his eyes meet Vanya’s, time slows and Vanya looks like a deer caught in headlights, she tries to move away from Five but he only grabs her harder around the hips, forcing her down further. Vanya lets out an involuntary moan before managing to slip her leg off of Five’s shoulder, Klaus vaguely hears Five complain before hearing for certain Vanya telling Five that they have company. Five promptly flips Vanya’s skirt up from where it had been sitting around his head and turns to where Klaus is standing. Five still has his domino mask on and the entirety of his mouth and chin glisten with wetness. Klaus freezes and stares at his brother.

“This isn’t a public show, fuck off.” Five says eloquently before going back under Vanya’s skirt to finish what he started.

Klaus stares at Vanya before shaking his head and leaving the two to themselves. Klaus walks to a window that isn’t in the line of sight of one of the many cameras around the academy and hangs out the window, he lights his joint before taking a nice big deep breath in letting the weed fuzz his brain. Klaus chooses to forget what he saw today. It’s really none of his business. Well until he grills Vanya for deets because he needs to know what mister maths equations is like. For science of course. Klaus giggles to himself as he willingly lets his brain cloud over.


End file.
